Our Little Corner of Hell
by xache
Summary: A one-shot of life after END. Rape/non-con, rated M for a reason. See my profile for the consent talk.


"Aah…mmngh…a-aah!"

Lucy's moans drifted through the air as the dark mage between her legs thrusted into her repeatedly. She had long since stopped crying, leaving only the sounds of their panting and the slapping of skin on skin.

"Aaah…nngh…."

Things had been so different since the book of END had fallen open. Now bound in his demon form, Natsu was a prisoner in his own body, slave to his brother's every word and whim. So it was, that he was forced to stand in the corner and watch repeatedly as Zeref claimed the only woman he'd ever loved.

Natsu wanted to rip his head from his neck, to claw his spine out and shred his filthy heart, but he couldn't. He'd tried resisting at first, and quickly learned that that was not an option.

"Ooh….mm…aah…"

In a sick way, Natsu was lucky. If Zeref hadn't been so fascinated with Lucy's magical abilities and her connection to his little brother, he was sure the dark mage would have just killed her long ago. At least with her alive there was a shard of hope left in their lives.

As it was, Zeref had agreed to keep her alive on two conditions: Natsu's good behaviour and that Zeref be allowed to reproduce with her. And that was why Natsu stood obediently, his claws digging into his own hands as Zeref fucked Lucy relentlessly. And that was why Lucy's beautiful skin now stretched over her slightly swelling stomach.

Natsu couldn't imagine what had possessed Zeref to want to father a child. He'd been around for hundreds of years without the the urge, but something about Lucy's power had attracted him. It infuriated him further that he had continued to ravage Lucy when she was already pregnant, but apparently the dark mage's lust was harder to extinguish than set alight.

Zeref pulled out of the celestial mage, his erection still throbbing proudly.

"Flip over," he ordered, and she obeyed, knowing that her resistance would be taken out on Natsu, another guilt the demon bore.

Natsu watched as the love of his life got on her hands and knees before Zeref plunged back into her, gripping her hips brutally as he slammed into her with his rigid cock. The black mage's thighs tensed and his head lolled to the side as he indulged in the pleasure of the curvy blonde. He cracked his eyes open and smirked at Natsu.

"You look so put out, brother," he teased as he continued to rock into Lucy, his cock disappearing inside of her with each hard thrust. "Why don't you come join us? Her mouth is _heavenly_."

It wasn't an order, but it might as well have been and Natsu knew what to expect if he chose to ignore his brother. Not wishing to put Lucy through any worse torment, he stripped off his clothes and knelt on the bed in front of her. To him, Lucy was the sexiest woman in the world, but seeing her used like this made his typically eager arousal elusive.

Zeref tsked at Natsu's flaccid state.

"Now that's no good. Why don't you help him, darling," he purred, raking his nails lightly down Lucy's back as he moved inside of her.

"Y-yes, master," she replied in accordance to his will, popping Natsu's member into her mouth.

Despite the circumstances, the squeezing of her warm, tight mouth around his cock was enough to begin pumping life into it. He brought one clawed hand down to carefully carress the side of her face, the other tangling itself into her hair as she sucked on him, swirling her tongue around and massaging his length.

Lucy moaned against him as Zeref sped up his thrusting behind her, and Natsu hated how good it felt. It was wrong feeling pleasure like this, but he was weak and the feeling of his cock slipping down her throat was _so_ good.

Across from him, the dark mage moved one hand from her hip to her swollen stomach possessively. Zeref lifted his eyes from Lucy's back to Natsu's tensed face and sneered.

"Enjoying yourself, brother? I've trained her well, haven't I?"

Natsu's slitted eyes glared back at his brother and master as his hips rocked traitorously into Lucy's mouth. She moaned against him again, the vibrations setting him on edge and he let out a garbled groan of his own.

Suddenly Zeref increased his speed further, fucking Lucy with reckless abandon. With each thrust he shoved Lucy further down on Natsu's aching cock. One of her hands wrapped itself around the demon's hip to steady herself as Zeref rocked furiously into her, clearly chasing his release.

The dark mage stilled as he found it, giving a few more lazy thrusts to empty himself into Lucy as he always did. Lucy continued to bob her head along Natsu's length as Zeref pulled out of her, his own cock still hard but now coated in their fluids. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back from Natsu's member sharply as she let out a hiss of pain.

"Lay on your back and spread your legs," he ordered her again, and once again she complied instantly, opening herself to his gaze. She was only a few months pregnant, but her unnaturally rounded belly protruded into the air and her breasts were already beginning to swell, a constant reminder of Zeref's dominance.

"Stick your dick in her and wait," he ordered Natsu and the demon snapped to attention, magically compelled to obey his master.

Natsu buried his thick member inside of her while Zeref's cum lubricated the way. Lucy moaned a bit at the heat of Natsu inside her, courtesy of his fire magic. Once he was filling her completely, he stilled as Zeref had commanded. As Zeref knelt on the bed behind him, he had to stifle a groan of protest, knowing it would only make the situation worse.

Without any preparation except his previous exploits in the region and the natural lubricants still clinging to him from his fun with Lucy, Zeref shoved himself into Natsu's ass, eliciting a slight grunt from the demon.

"Fuck her," he ordered again, and Natsu began to move, shuddering as he felt Zeref's cock pull out of him to the tip and slam back in demandingly. They set up a pace, slow and then faster as the rhythm built. Natsu moaned unwittingly from the dual sensations of Lucy's enticing heat and Zeref's hardness stroking his prostate.

He wanted to cry.

It was absoultely sinful how much his body enjoyed this without his heart's consent. Lucy squirmed under him and he bent down to kiss her, almost as an apology. Perhaps he should have let her die than endure all of this. But as she kissed him back, silently forgiving him, he knew he had done the right thing. They would defeat Zeref one day, if not for their sakes then for the sake of all their friends fighting on the outside. This wouldn't be the end of them. They just had to perservere and have faith in one another.

Hopefully that would be enough.

Natsu broke the kiss and let out a wanton moan. He could hear Lucy building up to her climax before she finally clenched around him, squeezing him with her soft, heat. The sensation pushed him over the edge and he came inside of her, his sperm joining his brother's in her womb, leaking out of her despite still being filled with his cock.

Behind him Zeref continued to pound away until he released himself again inside of his brother, letting his seed deep in his ass, dominating him completely. He pulled out, his cock finally satiated and pulled on his robe.

"Have a nice night, lovebirds," he sang, as he exited the room.

Wordlessly, Natsu rolled onto his side, pulling Lucy into his chest where she finally cried. He stroked her back and shoulders comfortingly as her own arms wrapped around her stomach, like she wanted to protect her unborn child…or suffocate it. Silently a few tears slipped from his own eyes, but he tried to hide them. He had to be strong for her. Hope was all they had, and that was rapidly disappearing.

"I promise, Lucy. I promise…" he muttered, not sure what he was promising exactly. He just hugged her closer to him, and they both fell asleep in their little corner of hell.


End file.
